A lonely night in London
by Harmony-Demma
Summary: Harry is sad, walking the empty, dark streets of London late at night. He begins to get emotional and suddenly hears a voice and footsteps come over to him... But who comes over? Read to find out, this was originally my story for Dan and Emma, but I changed the characters a little so i could post it here and its another story! Kinda, original demma/drew is on my blog x Enjoy


**It was a frosty night. I was in London, Just walking aimlessly around the train stations, up and down the underground platforms. I ran my hands through my messy hair, it could never be tamed. I walked back over to the empty bench by the platform, i put my jacket there moments before and i threw it back over my arms. It was just like my jacket in Harry Potter, my blue one. Except this one was black.**

**I walked back up the stairs slowly and out of the station, it was like London was empty, no fans, no screaming, no people or cars. Just the occasional red bus.**

**I went and sat where the last premier was, i missed it. I missed the cast, crew, writers, everyone. Its weird not to be seeing them again, like they were family. But mostly i miss Emma, her beautiful hair, everything about her was gorgeous to me. I never got the chance to tell her how i felt before she left to go to that american school thing. "Brown" or whatever. I missed her so much my heart ached. I love her.**

**I sat there looking at the sky above me, black as soot. I looked at my phone below me, 23:00. Great. I missed her so much i almost threw the darn thing, i knew my way round London better than any other person i knew, so i couldnt get lost.**

**I walked over to a fountain and stared at my wobbling reflection as a tear rolled down my face. I dont cry, this is rare. I guess i can die from heartbreak.**

**I heard something coming behind me, i had an urge to grab a wand from my pocket but its not there, what do i do in the real world? Do i run? I just kept to myself and wiped my face with my sleeve, wiping away the tears and pain. I breathed in. I slowly turned around, i didnt look wimpy now. **

**I stared out infront of me, into the darkness of London, into the lights of the streets and infront of me a womans figure. I was abot to bawl, i didnt need this. **

**She called out to me, "Hello?" A polite voice echoed through me, i swear that sounds like Emma. But lots of people do, i sighed to myself and replied, "Hello..." I sat back down on the wall of the fountain.**

**She stepped a bit closer, her figure was stunning, well defined and beatiful, kind of like Emmas. God everythings related to her, this isnt right. **

**"Are you okay?" She asked me. I hesitated, "Not at my best right now." and i looked over, i still couldnt see her face. I kept thinking of Emma, and how she'd be asleep right now, resting her beautiful eyes and dreaming of nice things. It caused me to shake a little. I put my head into my hands to hide any tears.**

**Not a word was spoken, she just sat beside me on the fountain. I started to sob a little, it felt like i was beside Emma on the set again, her looking at me, like in our dance, our scenes together were always my favorite. Everything hurt, tears were pricking the backs of my eyes, holding it back hurt immensley. **

**I felt her move closer, my hands were still holding my head, covering my eyes. She rubbed my back, "Its okay, Dan. Whats wrong?" She sounded concerned. "I dont think you'd understand." A tear slipped out.**

**She put an arm around my back, and her hand was holding my arm, it was nice she cared but this wasnt doing me much good. "Dan, you can tell me.". "How do you know my name?" i asked her. "Who doesnt know your name? You're Harry Potter!" I recognized the way she said that, it reminded me of the first film. All over again. Emma...**

**"Besides i've known you longer, you can tell me Dan." I really was doubting what my imagination was doing to me. I stopped myself from crying. "How?" I asked one last tear escaped.**

**"Dan, i've known you eight years, and im here to help you." I instantly looked at the girl, lifting my head from my hands, i saw that beautiful perfect face, those chocolate brown eyes, the hair, the voice and the mothering love. Thats her. Thats my favorite person. "Emma!" I shouted, she still had an arm around me, "Thats me" she smiled at me, I hugged her, just around the shoulders. God i miss her hugs.**

**I stood up and wiped my face again, "What are you doing here?!" I asked, super excited to see her. She stood up with me, "I just couldnt be away from my home for so long. I needed to come back, i missed everything". I smirked, 'Everything'. I missed you so much i kept saying in my head. I ran my hands through my hair again. God i need something to tame it.**

**I needed to tell her, now, before she goes again. "Emma-" i said as she said something else, "Sorry Emma, go on" i said politley guesturing for her to speak. "I missed you Dan, i really did. Texts arent the same, i missed your hugs." I laughed, "I miss our hugs, they were the best... Loads of scenes with them too." my face dropped a little. I stared into her crystal eyes. "I really missed you Emma, and i have some things i need to tell you..." I trailed off. **

**But before i could say anything else, she pressed her body against mine flinging her arms around my neck, hugging me, i placed my arms around her waist, god how i missed this. I hugged her back, my head on her shoulder, and her head on my chest. **

**She was so perfect, i looked down at her wih loving eyes. I wonder if she knew how i felt, if she knew i would take a bullet for her, give her my heart, die for her, love her forever. I had since we met. People probably noticed, i held her hand at premiers, i hugged her at each one, we danced, cried and grew up together. I really did have time to fall in love her, for a whole ten years.**

**I took hold of her hand, and kept my other hand on her waist. She looked up at me, "Dan, what are you doing?". I smiled, "Emma Charlotte Watson, will you give me the honour of one last dance?". I saw her eyes water, it was like back on set when we danced, but more private and much more perfect. She nodded at me as her long beige coat swayed with her in our evening dance. 23:30. **

**We closed our eyes and let our imagination guide us, just living in the moment, i opened my eyes to see her looking up at my face, smiling i picked her up and lifted her in the air, making the dance a bit more lively, she laughed as i put her back down, i laughed too. **

**God she was so perfect, i twirled her around, and she fell into me i spinned her so much, we fell to the floor with her ontop of me and started giggling and laughing like we were thriteen again.**

**We just were laying in the middle of an empty London, laughing and joking like school kids. It was great.**

**I pulled her back up to her feet, she was still beautiful. 23:45.**

**"What were you gonna tell me, Dan?" She laughed as she flicked her back. God how i love that too, it gave me shivers. But nice shivers.**

**"Oh right." I coughed. "Um..." I paused and turned away. She moved her head, "Dan?" she was so patient, bless her. She was the one person who could deal with my random outburts, pain or just rudness. Because she could see past it.**

**No one understood me like Emma. She was and is the perfect woman for me. And always will be. No one loved me like Emma, and i loved no one like Emma. **

**I looked back at her, my hand cupped one side of her face, and my other ran down her back and waist. She moved closer. She wanted this too. But before i could get anymore signs, i pushed my lips against hers. I could stay here and melt into her, she was the most perfect person i had ever met, our eyes closed and she kissed me back as she ran her hands through my hair, messing it up even more. 00:00. Midnight.**

**As we broke the kiss, we slowly opened our eyes, i was staring into the eyes of the woman i loved, the stunning, grown up woman.**

**"Dan, You're a great kisser, even without the silver paint" She said jokingly. I looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Emma, I love you. And i always have." She looked back at me with tears filling her perfect eyes, i wiped them away. I was still holding her, this was the way it should be. "I love you too, Dan." I kissed her again, this time, without nerves filling my stomach.**


End file.
